(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates in general to equipment for cleaning gas distribution tubes such as those used in aircraft oxygen tubing, and in particular to a portable flushing apparatus including solvent reservoirs with controlled conduits therefrom safely carrying solvent to tubing to be cleaned and thereafter collecting the solvent and providing gas purging to assure environmental protection.
Specialized cleaning capabilities for certain applications embodying gas distribution tubing, as especially exemplified in-aircraft oxygen system tubes, require precision cleansing to assure non-adulterated gas flow. Traditionally, such cleansing has been accomplished by removing such tubing and taking it to an off-site location where ozone depleting solvents such as trichlorotrifluroethane were introduced and flushed through the tubes which thereafter were returned for reinstallation into the aircraft. While such chemicals are very effective in cleaning the tubing, their apparent danger to the atmosphere precludes continued use. As a result, other solvents are being developed for equal effectiveness but with less environmental danger.
While safer chemicals can accomplish tube cleansing, the actual cleaning procedure still is delegated to a site away from affected aircraft because no on-site equipment is currently available for adequately performing high quality cleansing as required for tubing providing aircraft oxygen delivery. In addition to general inconvenience, such off-site treatment causes increased turn-around time for completing each work product, increased costs for labor, product transportation and delivery, and the like. It is therefore apparent that a need is present for on-site equipment to accomplish proper and effective tube cleanliness. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable, on-site operable, flushing apparatus for cleaning the interior of a gas distribution tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable flushing apparatus wherein solvent and gas flushing assures end-product purity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable flushing apparatus wherein capture of errant volatile materials is addressed.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a portable flushing apparatus for cleaning the interior of a gas distribution tube such as employed in aircraft oxygen tubing. The apparatus comprises a first reservoir structure for housing a first solvent generally employed for initial flushing. This first reservoir structure has a first conduit leading therefrom in communication with a first end of the gas distribution tube to be cleaned for transporting fluid from the reservoir structure for selective delivery to the interior of the tube. A second reservoir structure is provided for housing a second solvent generally employed in a final cleaning flush. This second reservoir structure has a second conduit leading therefrom in communication with the first end of the gas distribution tube for transporting fluid therein from the second reservoir structure for selective delivery to the interior of the tube. A gas supply conduit is included and has a first end connectable to a gas supply line and a second end in communication with the first end of the gas distribution tube for transporting gas in the conduit for selective delivery to the interior of the tube. A downstream conduit is provided for communication with a second end of the gas distribution tube for collecting fluid therefrom or for releasing fluid therefrom through a collection port. The entire apparatus can include a wheeled carrier. Preferably, a liquid collector is situated to be beneath the gas distribution tube for capturing any spilled solvent during flushing of the tube. Additionally, the apparatus also preferably includes an exit conduit situated to receive and selectively transport therethrough collected gas to an exit port which is intended to be in communication with an adsorption filter for capturing volatile compounds.
Because of its portability, the present apparatus can be positioned at or near an aircraft being serviced such that the aircraft oxygen tubing can be removed and engaged with the apparatus for immediate cleaning and verification of cleanliness on-site and thereafter returned to the aircraft. Simultaneously, all materials employed in the cleaning process are safely retained to thereby protect the environment.